Sausages are usually formed by stuffing sausage emulsion into a casing. The sausages stuffed in the casings may then be closed and further processed e.g. by cooking, drying and/or fermenting. When the sausage is formed, the casing may be removed. Manual removal of the casings from sausage sticks tends to be time-consuming and labour intensive, and therefore there remains a need for faster, more efficient and more reliable means for releasing and removing the casings from sausage sticks.